The Pop Star and the No Body
by AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys
Summary: Elsa is the pop star that has it all, well almost. Jack is the freak with no friends. But when Jack takes his sister Emma out to see the 'Snow Queen' He can't help but fall for her. They both think they won't see each other again. Who knew how wrong they both were.
1. Meet and Greet

**Well no one did one if these stories for Jelsa yet so...Why not? Characters may be a little ooc**

**D: I don't own rotg or Frozen**

* * *

"Thank you Pennsylvania!" I shout into the microphone smiling like an idiot. The whole crowd burst into cheers chanting my name. Camera flashes lighting up the dark night as I walk off the stage.

"You did great Elsa!" My manager Alissa says running up to me with papers sticking out of her folders in her hands.

"Thank-"

"Okay, we need you where the meet and greets are being held.." She mumbles to herself looking down and quickly writing something sloppily down, which I'm assuming are notes.

"Yes, but-"

"Then we have to head to California...Make sure that we catch the plane in time." She cuts me off again.

"Alissa!" I snap making her look up from all her papers.

"What Elsa? Don't you see I'm busy?" She snaps back annoyed.

"Well yeah, but I was just wondering when I can see Anna again?"

"Oh Elsa dear, there's no time for that!"

"But she's my sister! I have to see her!" I argue, but she just rolls her eyes.

"Calm down Pop star, you'll see her eventually." I sigh frustrated and stomp off to my dressing room. I stop in front of the white painted door with a golden star with the name 'Snow Queen' on it written in bold white letters. 'Snow Queen' was my stage name since I have ice powers. It used to be a secret, but that was when I was still a normal teenager. Now I was Elsa the pop star, the worlds biggest overnight sensation. of course after that the paparazzi caught me. I sigh opening the door walking into the room painted light blue. I walk towards my desk with the mirror on top of it.

"Oh mama and papa, only if you could see me now." I say to my reflection. This isn't me. This isn't the _real _Elsa. A knock brings me out of my thoughts.

"Elsa! It's time for the meet and greet now!" I look at myself one last time before taking in a deep breath.

"Coming!"

* * *

"Emma calm down! Your idol is just running a little bit late!" I say trying to stay calm at my little eight year old sister who was currently tugging at my arm.

"But Jaaaaack! I want to see her now! Now, now, now, now, yay!" I look down at her confused before seeing her role modal. Elsa, the 'Snow Queen.' She looks exhausted to me, but she still puts in a smile for her fans. She's drop dead gorgeous, but of course I don't have a chance with her. As we wait in line I can't help remember how we got here in the first place. Oh yeah! It was just Emma's birthday, and I got her tickets to see Elsa and got her meet and greet tickets.

"Hello, what's your name?" The voice brings me out of my thoughts and see that we're in the front of the line by now.

"Emma!" My sister says giggling slightly. "Jack give her my poster!" She says turning to me tugging on my sleeve. I quickly pull out the poster from my hoodie pocket fumbling slightly to find it and hand it to her. As Elsa signs it, she starts talking.

* * *

"So your little sister dragged you here I'm guessing?" I ask while signing her poster.

"Oh um yeah. She wanted your tickets more then anything for her birthday." He says nervously running his hand through his white locks embarrassed. I have to say, he is really handsome. Too bad I can't get attached to anyone anymore.

"Well I'm glad to have such a sweet little girl like her as my fan." I say looking at him smiling and handing the poster back to Emma.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, come back soon!" I say and reach over the table giving Emma a quick hug. I also can't resist giving her older brother one too, but I held on a bit longer.

"I never caught your name...?" I say and Jack catches on.

"Oh! Yeah my name is Jack, Jack Frost." He says smiling at me.

"Well it was nice meeting you Emma, and you too Jack." I say before the security guards escort them to the exit. I smile and rest my head on my rand with my elbow resting on the table remembering my time with Jack.

* * *

**Sorry that it was short, it'll get better though!**


	2. Rearrangments

**Thanks for positive feedback!?**

**D: I don't own Rotg or Frozen**

* * *

"Elsa!" Alissa says urgently. She slams the door wide open so it hits the wall. I sigh and put down my makeup that I was currently doing. I swiftly turn around on the stool to my desk.

"What is it now Alissa?" I say used to her barging in. She looks at me angrily making me bewildered.

"This is why!" She throws a magazine at me which I surprisingly catch. She storms out of the room and takes the doorknob and slams the door shut. This causes the whole room to shake. I flip the magazine over to the front if boring her hissy fir, and almost drop it in surprise. It reads...

'_Did someone finally melt the snow queens frozen heart?'_

On the cover was Jack and I hugging from yesterdays meet and greet. I hurriedly flip through the pages and find the article that goes to the picture.

_'Yesterday at a simple meet and greet we caught Elsa hugging a unknown boy. We suspect she is now throwing herself at people. Is the high rising pop star that desperate to land a date? _

I throw the magazine down after I read the article. How dare they say that! I would never in my entire life do that to anyone! I run my hand through my hair that was just done in the hottest new style making it messy again. Soon Alissa comes bursting through my doors again.

"You read it I'm guessing?" I nod wearily as she takes a seat on the other side of the stool next to me.

"Is it true?" She asks gently, resting a hand on my shoulder. I look at her feeling insulted.

"No! You should know that I would never do that. I was just giving him a friendly hug." I say honestly resting my hands on my lap looking down again.

"True or not, you have to go to school now." She says out of the blue.

"What?! But what about my fans, and Anna!"

"This is the only way to make the bad publicity go down. And don't you think you need a break from all the hard work of touring?" She asks.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there." I say nodding.

"Of course I do." She says proudly standing up walking to the door. She takes a hold of the golden colored doorknob opening it and taking a step out into the hallway. "And before I forget to tell you, you start tomorrow." She says and walks out the door.

Great, just great. The only perk about this whole situation is that I might be going to Jack's school if I'm lucky...

* * *

"Jack look! You're on a magazine cover with Elsa!" Emma shouts pointing the the rack of magazines on the old wooden shelf.

"Munchkin, I don't think that's possible. Maybe it's someone who looks like him." Emma turns to face our mother making her hair fly everywhere.

"How many snow white haired boys do you know?" She accuses. Our mother tries to think of something and opens her mouth like she's about to protest, but shuts her mouth instead.

"Thought so" My little sister says smirking mischievously. Mom grabs the magazine she was pointing to taking a closer look.

"Did Someone Finally Melt The Queens Frozen Heart?" She reads before turning to me. "Jack, were you hitting on her?"

I raise my hands up in surrender "No mom! Besides, I already have a girlfriend! Madison, remember?" I say like if I said something wrong I would be thrown in jail.

"Oh yes, Madison. It's probably just the paparazzi making up nonsense." She agrees putting the magazine neatly back in it's spot. I sigh in relief smiling a little.

"You do know that everyone's going to be talking about this at school right?" My mother asks and I nod.

"Yeah I know..." I say not too enthusiastically.

"I'm going to brag about it at my school!" Emma says boldly while I laughs and ruffle up her hair with my hand. She glares daggers at me and opens her mouth to say something, which she has said since she could talk.

"Moooom! Jack is bothering me!"

* * *

**Sorry if it's too short! Any tips of hiw to make chapters longer?**

**Stay Rossome people!?**


	3. School

Sorry for not updating in a while!

D-I don't own ROTG or Frozen

Turns out I'm going to Burgess High School in Pennsylvania. Hopefully it's an okay school. I've always been homeschooled so I really never grew up with any friends besides Anna; my sister.

I sigh and re-adjust how my book bag straps cling to my shoulders. Looking at the school warily I walk in. As soon as I take my first step into the school all eyes are on me. They whisper to each other while I pass them on the search to my locker. While I look for it I take in the schools' features. It was red and white since those are the schools' colors. The only thing that was different was that there were red and pink hearts that decorated the hallways.

I come across a paper taped to a empty Dance February 28th It read. Well that explains the decorations.

I quickly remember why I was even in this stupid school. I have to find my locker. I start to walk forward again looking left to right at the locker numbers. I finally see the locker, and it happens to be my favorite color; purple. The directions on how to open it is above all the rows of lockers. I reach my hand out trying to turn the knob, but I keep forgetting to clear it to cero before.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice asks me teasingly. I turn to the voice about to argue until I see who it is.

"Jack..? You go to this school!?" I ask disbelievingly. He laughs and nods. He stands next to me, and when I'm about to question him he opens the locker next to mine. "Well that explains that..." I think to myself. He soon gently nudges me with his shoulder to get out of the way. "Oh sorry!" I quickly apologize, still not use to having to do all this stuff. He just chuckles in reply, and opens my locker like it was nothing. I look at him speechless, and with my mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth or bugs will get in there" He says with a slight laugh. He gives me a quick wink before going off to his classes.

I stand there flustered for a few minutes before someone light taps my shoulder. I turn around still red, but it's quickly fading. A girl with auburn hair that stopped to her shoulders appeared. She had Carmel highlights and her hair was curled. She also was about the same weight as me. She was wearing a black R5 shirt. It said, "I love R5" She was also wearing green shorts.

"Hello? Why have you been staring at me?" A voice brings me out if my thoughts, and I see it was the girl who spoke.

"Oh hi" I laugh nervously since out conversation started out rocky. "Sorry about that, I'm Elsa by the way." I say smiling and gesturing my hand out. She takes it and smiles back.

"Nice to meet you Elsa, I'm Julia." I nod and let go of her hand when we're done shaking hands. "So...I saw what just happened between you and Frost. I'm SO going to plan your wedding" She says winking at me, and smirking. I blush from my head to my two.

"No!" I protest loudly before looking down ashamed when I catch the class's attention. Turns out am and Julia have the same classes as rack other! And I think I have a best friend now! "Took you long enough..." I jokingly think.

"Yes you do!" She say excitedly gushing. "Oh wait! Dang it!" She says slapping her hands on her pale cheeks, and elbows on the table.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask worriedly. She looks at me sadly shaking her head.

"Well...Jack is already dating someone. He's dating Madison...the school slut."


End file.
